


Chocolate Watermelon

by Mamabug1981



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Gen, M/M, Mpreg
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-16
Updated: 2013-08-16
Packaged: 2017-12-23 16:08:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/928477
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mamabug1981/pseuds/Mamabug1981
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Draco catches Harry with yet another odd snack.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Chocolate Watermelon

“Good gods, Potter! Not again!”

Harry looked up from dipping his watermelon into the chocolate fondue. “What? The baby wants it!” Defiantly, he looked Draco right in the eye, taking a big bite.

Draco sighed. He walked up behind Harry, embracing him, one hand on the bulge of Harry’s belly.

“Love, we’ve talked about this. All that sugar gets you too hyper, and you end up in a hormonal crash. Remember last time? Do we really want to have to replace someone’s cat again?”

Harry sighed. “I guess not.” Suddenly, he gasped, grabbing his belly. “Um, Draco, love? It’s time…”


End file.
